


гимнопедия

by north_venice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: горо хочет застрелить его под генделя, горо хочет душить его под мендельсона.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	гимнопедия

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [gymnopédie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062446) by [diluc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluc/pseuds/diluc)



> штучка на челлендж. ключ: поцелуй как извинение (26)

так выходит случайно: горо постоянно думает о его руках. 

прикосновения случайные, нелепые, лёгкие — к пальцам в перчатках, краям рукавов. разумеется, не к волосам; тем более, не к лицу. акира достаёт где-то потрёпанный жизнью виниловый проигрыватель, произведённый в китае, и набор затёршихся пластинок с классической музыкой — бормочет что-то неразборчиво себе под нос, успевает махнуть головой, когда задевает его плечом. окликает его на лестнице ещё раз — горо отставляет чашку с кофе под задушенный смешок соджиро сакуры, горо тяжело вздыхает. смотрит почти расстроенно. 

он старается выглядеть при этом трагично, он старается выглядеть при этом дружелюбно. _безобидно_. тянет для этого углы рта по утрам перед зеркалом: вверх, вниз, в стороны, пока не пойдут трещинами губы. сае бросает на него короткий взгляд, сае бросает ему раздражённо что-то о глазах мёртвой рыбы — горо смеётся, горо давит из себя искренность пальцами и размазывает каблуком по сухому асфальту. у него нет времени, чтобы часами вглядываться в мутное отражение — он тратит на это минуты, впрочем, запрещает себе заправлять отросшие пряди за уши, размазывает консилер по нижнему веку, смеётся сдержанно, смеётся невинно, сводит к переносице брови, тянет углы рта вниз, оттягивает с силой волосы.

акира не ценит его маскарад совершенно — горо почти находит себя оскорблённым, горо почти находит себя в луже собственной блевотины на полу в ванной, но всё каждый раз удачно обходится.

чувствует себя прерванным на середине монолога актёром — шутом, возможно, но его не слишком прельщает идея воровать чужие роли.

акира бросает сумку — без кошки, — куда-то в сторону запылившихся картонных коробок, устраивает проигрыватель на полу немного нежнее.

— таскать сюда мусор, — раздражённо бросает ему в спину сакура. — у него вместо хобби.

горо чувствует себя польщённым, возможно. это значит: подобное притягивает подобное.

он поднимается по лестнице шумно — акира не поворачивает голову в его сторону, акира возится с проводами и розетками — муторно, резко, _устало_. горо рассматривает стопку пластинок не слишком заинтересовано, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на чужие руки, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на чужую шею, чтобы не пришлось бить себя по ладоням — не работает, конечно. не должно, возможно.

акира выдыхает шумно, поводит плечами устало — чудовище, рождённое на грани доверия и готовности потянуться за швейцарским ножом в кармане. горо думает о его руках — слишком часто, возможно, но они слишком хорошо смотрятся на его шее. он не любит упускать возможности. смотрит на стопку потёртых пластинок с классической музыкой, пока расстёгивает пуговицы пиджака.

горо хочет застрелить его под генделя, горо хочет душить его под мендельсона. ему кажется почему-то: убивать нужно непременно под немцев, — он опускается вместо этого рядом с ним на пол, кладёт руку на плечо в жесте нежном и отгнившем своё столетия назад.

акира не вздрагивает даже _едва_. ему жалко брюки.

чужой голос звучит задумчиво и немного сонно:

— я думаю, нам придётся убить бога.

горо обнимает его со спины. горо думает, что это идея красивая, и как всё красивое, ей тоже суждено сгнить. но это позже.

уверяет его вместо этого:

— конечно.

смеётся ему в шею:

— если так будет нужно.

он не против вытащить бога на плаху лично руками собственными — акире нравится представлять сущность большую, горо нравится представлять вместо бога шидо, чужие ладони на своих плечах и картину с сатурном. что-то в нём ненавидит искусство с искренностью выливающих на себя бензин буддистских монахов: хочет сжигать полотна и бить бюсты о мраморный пол. его рука тянется к пистолету с глушителем каждый раз, когда китагава открывает рот — но это, он говорит себе, инстинктивное. это ничего не значит.

акира опускает голову ниже, потому что он умница — акира шепчет:

— лучше всего выйдет, если стрелять в упор.

горо вцепляется пальцами в ткань его пиджака на плече, давит — с трудом — смех. их сделка по страшному секрету, их персональная клятва на горе рютли — будто акира что-то понимает, конечно, будто в самом деле имеет представление о чём-то большем.

выдерживает паузу. позволяет себе выдохнуть, поправляет вкрадчиво:

— выйдет милосерднее.

ему нравится думать — нежно, ему нравится думать — ласково.

— не лучше.

акира выдыхает шумно; горо нравится думать о его руках, сжимающих пистолет, сжимающих его запястья, сжимающих его горло; горо нравится думать о нём — в целом — об аккуратном отверстии между его распахнутых в неверии глаз, о его шее, вывернутой под неверным углом. разговоры о боге вместо вопроса _когда_ , разговоры о боге вместо вопроса _как скоро_ ; акира знает о пистолете в его дипломате, горо знает о ножах в его карманах.

он находит это очаровательным. в своей мере.

касается губами его шеи мягко — это ничего не значит, конечно. он никогда не был способен оценить шиллера по достоинству, но это вряд ли сойдёт за предательство, если о нём заранее всем известно, но извинение — не потребность, извинение — пункт в их договоре обязательный.

к потребностям относятся поцелуи и шёпоты, к потребностям относятся чужие руки.

акира выдыхает шумно, перехватывая его пальцы на пуговицах своего пиджака, акира смеётся, когда тянется за ближайшей к нему пластинкой.

акира ставит, разумеется, сати.


End file.
